Por los Nueve
by ReyAlex
Summary: El ascenso de Daedalus en el mundo de Tamriel creándose amigos y hostiles incluyendo al famoso Paladín Artyom.


**DISCLAIMER** : _Esta historia está basada en el universo The Elder Scrolls creado por Bethesda Softworks. Todos los derechos correspondientes pertenecen a ellos._

 **IMPORTANTE:** _Historia co-escrita por Forista y Rey Alex._

* * *

Un chico con apariencia de apenas entrar en la veintena abrió los ojos y soltó un leve gruñido. La primera imagen que lo recibió fue la de un hombre maduro, con pelos blancos inconsciente frente a él. Escuchó los cascos de caballos golpetear contra el suelo y se dio cuenta que se encontraba encima de una carreta. Los alrededores estaban llenos de árboles y el viento soplaba fuerte y helado. Trató de rememorar las últimas horas pero su mente se negó a llevarle recuerdos útiles.

—Así que despertaste, compañero —le habló un hombre con voz grave. Tenía el pelo rubio, ojos azules y brazos fornidos. Toda la apariencia de un guerrero. También llevaba una armadura de piel tintada de azul. Le fue fácil reconocerla: un revolucionario.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó tratando de conseguir información. Para este momento ya se había dado cuenta que tenía las manos atadas y que unos oficiales con pinta de imperiales lideraban la carreta. Tenía un mal presentimiento.

—Nos tendieron una trampa y nos emboscaron —le contestó el rubio con serenidad —, al de pelo blanco lo atraparon no muy lejos de donde a nosotros y tú tienes poco, no más de dos horas desde que te pusieron a dormir con un buen golpe a la nuca.

Su explicación era sencilla y hablaba como si estuviera diciéndole el tiempo, cosa que lo incomodó. ¿Cómo podía simplemente aceptar ser atrapado por el imperio cuando es un revolucionario? Aunque supuso que desde el entrenamiento los enseñaron a aceptar ese tipo de situaciones.

El chico volvió a intentar recordar por qué lo atraparon. Esta vez tuvo más suerte. Venía de terminar su viaje por parte del continente cuando, en lugar de tomar los caminos principales por miedo a ser asaltado, tomó un atajo por los bosques. Poco después de entrar a Skyrim se encontró con los imperiales, intentó explicarles que era residente y no ilegal pero sus palabras cayeron a oídos sordos. Intentó hacerse escuchar cuando se disponían a esposarlo pero eso le consiguió un bonito golpe con el mango de espada que eventualmente lo envió a dormir.

Fue interrumpido de los recuerdos cuando el hombre de cabellos blancos frente a él se removió en su asiento y lentamente abrió los ojos. El chico tuvo que contenerse de mostrar sus sorpresa cuando en lugar de irises de algún color se encontraban completamente blancas, tanto como su pelo. El hombre era ciego. Parecía que el rubio al lado del chico también lo notó cuando se tensó un poco mas no hizo algún comentario al respecto.

—Creí que ya no despertarías —le comentó. El hombre de cabellos blancos dirigió sus ojos al rubio, seguramente por reflejo. El chico dedujo que nació con vista y la perdió en algún momento de su vida.

—¿Qué pasó? —contestó el de pelo blanco con la misma pregunta que el chico hizo minutos atrás. El rubio le contó la misma historia. El de cabellos blancos guardó silencio, asintió con la cabeza y no volvió a abrir la boca.

Pasaron varios minutos, probablemente horas, el chico no estaba seguro. El cielo seguía con luz pero las nubes cubrían el sol por lo que le fue imposible deducir la hora. La temperatura descendió cada vez más. El chico se incomodó por el súbito silencio, le traía cierto sentimiento de desesperación. Volteó a ver al rubio que tenía los ojos cerrados aunque su respiración revelaba que estaba despierto y alerta. Sus labios se movían rápidamente sin emitir sonido, ¿estaba rezando?

Se fijó ahora en el hombre de cabellos blancos el cual tenía los ojos abiertos y fijados hacia el frente de la carreta. El hombre volteó y le puso su mirada encima. El chico sabía que no podía verle pero se sintió como si estuviera siendo escaneado. Algo en su interior le dijo que el hombre veía y claramente más no era lo mismo que él o el rubio podían ver. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espina.

Huyó de la mirada al lado derecho del de cabellos blancos, donde un hombre con pelo castaño claro con tintes grisáceos se encontraba atado y amordazado. Vestía una armadura parecida a la del rubio pero tenía encima una piel de lobo. Se encontraron las miradas y el chico entró en pánico.

—¿Acaso no es…? —preguntó con la voz temblorosa negándose a creer quien pensaba que era.

—Sí, es Ulfric capa de la tormenta. Nuestro líder.

—¡Por los dioses! ¡Sí atraparon a líder entonces…! —exclamó el chico con la voz llena de terror.

Cuando despertó creyó que los llevarían para un juicio y, probablemente después de unos días en la cárcel, los liberarían al darse cuenta que realmente no era revolucionario, pero si el líder de dicha revolución estaba en la misma carreta que él… el chico nunca deseó tanto el equivocarse.

—Deberías empezar a rezarle a los dioses, compatriota. Yo lo hice —le dijo el rubio de manera solemne. Notó que el color había abandonado la cara del chico y volvió a hablar —, no temas, ya verás que en unas horas nos encontraremos bebiendo y divirtiéndonos por la eternidad en Sovngarde —le dijo de manera tranquilizadora. Naturalmente esto hizo que el chico se asustara aún más.

Finalmente las puertas de una ciudad se acercaron por el horizonte. El chico pasó un trago amargo y se resignó. Ya no había escapatoria. Dentro de una ciudad fuertemente defendida le sería imposible el pensar siquiera en escapar. Su única esperanza era pedir clemencia y demostrar que no era un revolucionario.

La carreta entró a la ciudad que según el rubio era Helgen. El chico dejó de escucharlo y sus pensamientos lo llevaron a su casa, en una granja al norte de Riften. Ciertamente cuando dejó su hogar para viajar por Tamriel nunca pensó que a su regreso sería recibido con una visita al verdugo.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —le preguntó el rubio y juzgando por la mirada no era la primera vez que lo hacía.

—Daedalus —mintió el chico.

—Extraño nombre… ¿seguro que eres nórdico?

—Sí —le respondió escuetamente —, ¿tú cómo te llamas?

—Ralof, de cause boscoso, a pocas horas de aquí.

Los dos dirigieron una mirada significativa al hombre de pelo blanco. Por supuesto esto era inútil dado que dicho hombre era ciego pero probablemente sintió las miradas porque les contestó.

—Me llamo Artyom.

—¿Artyom el paladín? —preguntó Ralof estupefacto. Artyom asintió con la cabeza. Daedalus se encontró confundido. —Será un placer morir al lado de un guerrero tan poderoso. Se cuentan historias de usted —Artyom nuevamente asintió aceptando el reconocimiento pero no volvió a hablar.

La carreta se quedó en completo silencio mientras terminaban su recorrido por las calles de Helgen y se acercaban a su destino. Cerca de una torre de vigilancia el carro se detuvo por completo y los obligaron a bajar. Un imperial rubio empezó a tomar lista.

—Ulfric, capa de la tormenta —el susodicho dio un paso al frente con seguridad y miró con desdén a los imperiales frente a él. Aún se encontraba amordazado.

La lista siguió. Eran cerca de diez los destinados al hacha tomando en cuenta los demás carros. Se sorprendieron un poco cuando Artyom les dijo su nombre pero lo condujeron también a la fila de sentenciados. Daedalus perdió la esperanza de salvarse dado que Artyom tampoco estaba en la lista.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —le preguntó el imperial. Daedalus dudó un poco pero decidió en dar su nombre real.

—Kirk —respondió. El imperial lo miró extrañado unos instantes y se volteó con la chica de armadura plateada a su lado.

—Capitán, este chico tampoco se encuentra en la lista.

—Ya te dije Hadvar, todos serán ejecutados sin excepción —le dijo con hastío en la voz.

El imperial Hadvar soltó un suspiro y miró al chico disculpándose con la mirada.

—Me aseguraré de enviar los restos a tu familia —le aseguró. Esto obviamente no tranquilizó a Kirk pero apreció el gesto del imperial.

Los llevaron a donde el verdugo se encontraba, ya con el hacha afilada y un feo pedazo de tela cubriéndole la cara. La sacerdotisa se acercó a los sentenciados y empezó a bendecirlos hasta que un capa de la tormenta, desesperado, se acercó por su propio pié al cadalso. Se puso de rodillas e insultó a los imperiales. El verdugo no perdió tiempo y dejó caer el hacha en un solo tiempo.

Kirk cerró los ojos, negándose a ver lo inevitable y le llegó el repugnante sonido de carne desprendida y hueso cortado seguido de un golpe seco. Sintió una mano en el hombro y se permitió abrir los ojos.

—Ya pasó chico, ya retiraron el cuerpo —le dijo la voz de Hadvar, el imperial que había tomado posición a un lado de Kirk. Lo miraba con compasión. —Será rápido —le aseguró.

Después fue turno de Artyom, el hombre de cabellos blancos y cuando puso un pie al frente el cielo retumbó con fiereza. Los aires empezaron a aumentar su potencia y un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal de Kirk. Todos lo ignoraron y Artyom siguió su camino hasta ponerse de rodillas y prepararse para su ejecución. Kirk intentó cerrar nuevamente los ojos pero le fue imposible.

Justo cuando el hacha estaba por bajar una bestia reptiliana gigante se posó sobre la torre de vigilancia y rugió mandando a volar a decenas de imperiales, aldeanos y al mismo Kirk. El cielo se oscureció, la tierra tembló y el chico que hasta hace un momento creyó que nada podía empeorar su situación lanzó una maldición al aire. De todas las criaturas que pudieron hacer su aparición el dragón era, por mucho, la peor.

La bestia volvió a rugir lanzando una boconada de fuego directo a donde hacía minutos se encontraban los sentenciados a muerte. Kirk recobró un poco el sentido e hizo lo más lógico: se echó a correr a dirección contraria de la bestia. Lamentablemente para él, no quedaba mucho lugar para correr, Helgen se encontraba completamente destrozada, con casas destruidas, posadas en llamas, torres caídas… Intentó buscar frenéticamente con la mirada algún punto de escapada viable pero no encontró nada.

El dragón volvió a lanzar fuego y a pesar de que no fue dirigido a la posición de Kirk, el joven pudo sentir el calor insoportable que emanaba el poder de la bestia y supo que si ese fuego lo tocaba aunque fuera unos instantes terminaría asado. Al mismo tiempo no pudo evitar quedar embelesado con el porte de realeza que tenía la bestia, parada aún sobre la torre de vigilancia.

—¿Qué haces ahí parado? ¡Corre, chico! —el imperial Hadvar le gritó sacándolo de sus cavilaciones y regresándolo al mundo real.

Hadvar lo tomó del brazo y lo arrastró hacia el que parecía uno de los pocos edificios que se mantenían en pie. El imperial empujó la puerta de madera y echó dentro a Kirk antes de discutir con alguien fuera, lanzar unas maldiciones y entrar él mismo.

—Escucha bien. Tenemos que salir de aquí, los dioses te sonrieron al liberarte del hacha pero nos mandaron una condena peor. Agarra lo que puedas para protegerte y larguémonos.

La voz de Hadvar era frenética, claramente aterrado por la situación pero intentando mantener los nervios de acero. Kirk asintió y se dirigió a un cofre que se encontraba a su lado izquierdo. Dedujo que aquí se encontraban las pertenencias de los reos y acertó cuando encontró la pequeña daga de hierro con la que viajó y su bolsa con unas decenas de monedas de oro.

Al pensar la situación actual, el joven también decidió tomar la espada de acero que se encontraba reposada sobre la pared y unos brazales de cuero. Se los colocó con dificultad y se sintió muy extraño con esas dos cosas pegadas a sus antebrazos, nunca había usado armadura antes y era una sensación alienígena para él.

Le informó a Hadvar que estaba listo para partir y salieron por la puerta trasera que los llevó a un tipo vestíbulo, con un tragaluz dejando entrar la poca luz que el cielo oscurecido otorgaba. Las únicas salidas se encontraban cerradas. Escucharon ruidos por una de las posibles salidas y se pusieron a cubierto. Pocos minutos pasaron antes de que surgieran dos figuras, una con cabellos claros y otra con pelo rubio. Kirk reconoció ambos al instante y al parecer ellos también lo reconocieron.

—¡Daedalus! ¡Por Talos! ¡Estás vivo! —exclamó Ralof con sorpresa y dibujó una sonrisa. Artyom únicamente le otorgó un asentimiento con la cabeza en reconocimiento por mantenerse vivo.

—¡Ralof! —habló Hadvar con fiereza y puso su espada en guardia. Ralof imitó el movimiento pero Artyom se interpuso.

—Para salir necesitaremos toda la ayuda necesaria, Ralof —le dijo con tranquilidad —, unámonos para escapar. Los caminos que tomemos después será otro tema —finalizó con cierta autoridad en la voz. Kirk sintió esa rebeldía de la juventud y quiso preguntarle quién lo había puesto a cargo pero se contuvo.

Ralof se encargó de abrir la otra salida usando una llave que aseguró haber encontrado en el suelo. Continuaron su camino y la siguiente sala los recibió con sonidos de lucha. Parecía una especie de celda de tortura e imperiales y capas de la tormenta se encontraban peleando a muerte. Kirk quería golpear a ambos bandos por su estupidez, había momentos para ser revolucionaros o imperialistas y ese no era uno de ellos.

—¡Miren, imperiales! —gritó uno.

—¡Capa de la tormenta! —gritó otro.

Y se lanzaron al ataque. Kirk comenzó a buscar la manera de que escaparan sin arriesgarse pero Artyom lo derrotó en ese aspecto. Les generó una escapatoria aunque Kirk dudaba que fuera la menos arriesgada.

El hombre de cabellos blancos sacó una espada parecida a la que llevaba el mismo Kirk: una simple espada de acero y se lanzó al ataque. Primero se acercó un imperial con un tajo al frente, Artyom dio un pequeño paso a la izquierda evitando el golpe y lanzo su propio tajo de manera horizontal cortando al imperial de manera profunda en el cuello terminando su vida.

El segundo fue un capa de la tormenta que se lanzó con más fiereza, lo que le consiguió perder un brazo al primer tajo de Artyom y la cabeza al segundo. Así siguió, avanzando sin que nadie pudiera detenerlo. Ni Hadvar o Ralof se unieron a la batalla, se encontraban demasiado embelesados por los movimientos de la espada de Artyom como para hacer algo. Kirk por su parte, decidió ponerse a buscar cosas que pudieran ser de utilidad entre las estanterías tratando de ignorar el nudo que se le formó en el estómago y que lo amenazaba con hacerle devolver el desayuno.

No es como si Kirk nunca hubiera visto la muerte, la cuestión es que nunca había estado tan cerca como para poder oler la sangre de los muertos. El sonido de una espada enfundándose le informó que la batalla había terminado. Regresó con sus compañeros sin haber encontrado nada y, naturalmente, encontró a Artyom sin un rasguño.

—Eso fue increíble… —murmuró Hadvar impresionado.

—Creí que era un honor morir al lado de ti pero ahora me honra más poderte haber visto en combate, paladín Artyom —dijo Ralof también impresionado. Artyom recobró algo de aliento; tras unas dos bocanadas cogiendo aire le asintió levemente, levantó la mirada e hizo una señal al grupo para que continuaran.

En el camino Kirk encontró alguna que otra moneda pero nada más interesante. Buscó entre bolsas, morrales, sacos e incluso barriles por algo de alimento. En un lugar de descanso de guardias encontró un pedazo de pan mohoso bajo una mesa. El hambre tras haber estado inconsciente durante tanto tiempo destrozó cualquier réplica de su cerebro y se echó el pan a la boca. Tragó ignorando el sabor ácido del pan y lo neutralizó con las últimas gotas de vino de una botella de la estantería.

Artyom por su parte se hizo posesión de un escudo de acero en estado decente y una maza que a Kirk le daba la impresión de que era pesada pero el paladín la levantó como si fuera escoba de paja. El joven encontró en un morral cerca de la salida algo de queso y ajo. Maldijo entre dientes por haber encontrado tarde comida decente. La guardó para más adelante.

Terminaron llegando a una cueva natural que estaba conectada. Buscando la salida decidieron adentrarse. En un momento dado se encontraron con unas de las criaturas más asquerosas que el joven Kirk había encontrado en su vida. Una tarántula gigante y que además tenía crías.

El resto se encargó de ellas mientras Kirk permanecía en la retaguardia. Creía más sensato no meterse en el camino de los demás cuando no era muy hábil con la espada. Aun así se permitió rematar una de las arañas y vio con impresión cómo Artyom manejaba la maza; de un golpe seco destrozó el cráneo de una araña pequeña y de otro mandó a volar unos metros a la grande. Una de las crías intentó atacar por la espalda pero el paladín se dio la vuelta rápidamente con la maza alzada y la mandó a volar entre un hueco de la cueva donde se llevó consigo una gran cantidad de la telaraña del lugar. Ya cerca del final tuvieron que rodear la morada de un oso. Nadie del grupo se encontraba muy emocionado con la idea de enfrentar un feroz oso de montaña por lo que pasaron sigilosamente por la zona.

Finalmente los rayos solares los recibieron en la salida de la cueva. Kirk dejó escapar un suspiro, aliviado de haber conservado su vida.

—Partamos, tengo ya muchos años encima para esto… demasiadas emociones para lo que se suponía era mi lecho de muerte —dijo Artyom dirigiendo su mirada a Ralof. Al recibir un asentimiento, Artyom simplemente dio media vuelta y partió a paso lento.

Ralof y Hadvar compartieron un asentimiento de cabeza en señal de respeto.

—Aquí separamos nuestros caminos, capa de la tormenta —dijo Hadvar con solemnidad.

—Viaja seguro, imperial —Ralof igualó el tono. Después dirigió su mirada a Kirk y con un movimiento de cabeza se despidió.

Se apresuró a igualarse con el paladín y el par se alejó rápido entre el bosque desapareciendo a la vista en cuestión de minutos.

—Será mejor que nosotros también nos apresuremos, no queremos que nos llegue la noche estando a la intemperie —dijo Hadvar con un tono más jovial en la voz del que había estado usando hasta ese momento, claramente más relajado.

—Pero… ¿no se supone que vamos hacia el mismo pueblo? —preguntó Kirk.

—Muchacho —negó con la cabeza decepcionado —, Ralof y yo somos de bandos opuestos en la guerra civil. Si nos llegaran a ver juntos terminaríamos con nuestras cabezas en estacas.

Kirk murmuró algo entre las líneas "Ah…" y se pusieron en camino hacia el pueblo más cercano, Cause Boscoso. La aventura del joven Kirk estaba por comenzar y el chico no tenía ni la menor idea de los problemas que se inmiscuiría muy pronto.

* * *

 _Buenas gente  
_

 _Sí, sé lo que dirán mis seguidores, ¿otra historia cuando tienes ya tres en curso? No se asusten, esta historia no cambiará el orden o tiempo de espera de actualización de mis historias. Es la única vez que hablaré del tema aquí:_

 _* Es una historia co-escrita con mi buen amigo Forista y, por lo tanto, es un trabajo dividido que no cambia mi trabajo en otras historias.  
_

 _Bueno, volviendo a la historia, varios personajes (Artyom y otros que aparecerán) fueron creados por Forista originalmente para tutoriales en Youtube. Pueden buscarlos para conocer más acerca de los personajes o pueden meterse a mi perfí, ahí estarán los links directos._

 _Espero les guste y dejen sus pensamientos en la caja de reviews que saben me encanta leerlos._

 _Saludos  
ReyAlex_


End file.
